


You Spin Me Out of Control

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, PWP, Pegging, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, bisexual!blaine, cisgirl!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bi!Blaine cisgirl!Kurt pwp. Kurt comes home to something she did not expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lordy. Warning for slight D/s themes and a little slut-shaming. Reblog on my blog [here.](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/43869372202/fic-you-spin-me-out-of-control-complete-word)

Kurt quietly turns the key in the lock, giggling softly as she thinks of the shocked look Blaine will have when he sees her home. She isn't due back from her week of vacation with Rachel and Santana until tomorrow, and by the sound of Blaine fucking into his fist last night while she told him how she wanted to ride him into the mattress when she got home, he's desperate to have her back.  
  
The door swings open, and she steps into the room. Blaine is nowhere to be found. _He must be sleeping in, that lazy boy_ , Kurt thinks to herself. She sets her bags down in the living room and unwinds her scarf as she walks up to their bedroom door.  
  
Suddenly, a loud moan breaks the silence of the apartment, and Kurt grins. She pulls her shirt over her head, tugs her skirt down so it pools at her ankles, and steps out of it. Her bra gets quickly unclipped and tossed aside, her panties pulled down and kicked off. She opens the door, thankful that it doesn't  squeak, and peers inside.  
  
Kurt was expecting him to have a hand wrapped around his cock, so when she sees his cock lying hard but untouched on his stomach, her eyebrows knit together in confusion. But she registers a quiet buzzing sound, and where Blaine's hands are, and - _oh_.  
  
Blaine has one hand in his hair and one hand pushing a vibrator inside of him. He's sweaty and groaning and whimpering and Kurt's breath hitches as she takes in the picture. She's never really thought about this - she knows that Blaine has dated guys, fucked guys, and okay yes, she kind of gets off on it, but in a more abstract way - she'd never thought about him really _getting fucked_. And she'd certainly never thought that she would find it so fucking hot.  
  
But there she was, watching her boyfriend fuck himself, and looking like he loved it, being filled up, the little slut. Kurt feels her heart speed up a little, her pussy getting wet.  
  
She just watches Blaine rock the vibrator into himself for a minute, but then she hears Blaine start to talk, and his voice so fucking broken and saying her name and _fuck_. "Kurt, Kurt, god, fuck me, please fuck me" he whimpers and Kurt snaps her gaze to Blaine's face where he's looking right at her, panting and desperate.  
  
For a second she's frozen, but when Blaine angles the vibrator a certain way  he tosses his head back into the pillow and sobs " _Please_ ".  
  
Kurt rushes to the bed, kneeling next to him, kissing him deeply for just a second before she fumbles with his hand that was holding the vibrator. "You want me to fuck you?" she asks, voice low and slightly breathless.  
  
"God yes, fuck me, do it" Blaine whimpers, and Kurt swats his hand away, taking the vibrator from him. After a brief hesitation, she pulls the vibrator out slowly, and then thrusts it back in. Blaine lets out a strangled groan. " _More_ ".  
  
"Yeah?" her own voice is tinged with arousal, and she complies, fucking the vibrator into him faster. Blaine is panting raggedly, whining a little and fucking back onto the cock. The slick fucking can barely be heard over the buzz of the vibrator, but sometimes Kurt's hand makes a light _slap_ against Blaine's ass.  
  
And god, she was loving just making him take it. She took her hand off of where it was laying on his undulating stomach and brought it between her legs, grinding the heel of her hand against her clit and moaning.  
  
Blaine lets out a choked sound, eyes burning dark and piercing as he watches her. "Close, close, fuck Kurt-"  
  
She brings her hand away from herself with a whimper and wraps it around his cock, slick with her juices. "You're taking it so good, Blaine. I didn't know you needed this, baby, you've been fucking me so good" she coos.  
  
Blaine's hips twitch, caught between fucking into her hand and down on the vibrator as he gets close  
  
"You need this, don't you? You need to have a cock in your ass, need to fill full. You love it. You look so good getting fucked."  
  
Blaine writhes, shaking and sobbing out slurred _yes_ es and _please_ s and a litany of swears.  
  
Kurt sees how desperate he's getting, grins, starts stroking him in time with the thrusts of her hand and watches him writhe on the bed, sweating and wrecked, listening to him beg and squeak out her name a few times. He reaches for her and pulls her into a sloppy kiss, his mouth open to her as his body tenses and he comes hard, striping come across his stomach and splashing a little up onto hers. His hips stutter for a few seconds before he shudders and stills, breathing hard as they break apart. Kurt turns the vibrator off, looking at Blaine a little uncertainly for the first time as she debates pulling it out. She decides yes, and probably does it a little too quickly, judging by the wince and huff of breath, but he doesn't say anything. She puts it to the side and takes him in. He looks ravished, and really - well-fucked.  
  
"Kurt, can I-" Blaine cuts himself off, biting his red raw lips. "What, B?" she asks. Now that Blaine's gotten off, all she can think about is the ache between her legs. She's craving contact, she thinks she would probably settle for grinding against his thigh right now.  
  
He starts again, captures her attention. "C'mere," he pulls at her until she's straddling his chest. He rolls his eyes "No, _c'mere_ , I want you to ride my face."  
  
She breathes out an "oh", quickly moving forward. His arms wrap around her waist, pulling her down. She giggles, puts one hand on the headboard and wraps the other in his hair.  
  
She lowers herself down, and this really isn't going to take any time because Blaine is so fucking _hot_ taking cock.  
  
He licks up her slit and her hand tightens in his hair. Blaine moans, sucking a little on her clit but mostly just lets Kurt grind against his tongue and use him. She really does ride his face, knows he loves it, and he holds her there as she starts to squeak and her thighs shake. He moans and licks once more, hard, before her back is arching and she's pushing hard against Blaine's face and coming and there's no way he can breathe (even though she knows he likes that a little). She rotates her hips in a little circle before she flops down next to him with effort, trying not to crush him with her full weight as her legs basically give out on her.  
  
They cuddle each other, after, caught between lucidity and dozing. Kurt decides to be little spoon, and Blaine kisses the back of her neck and sweaty hair, whispering _I love you_ s into her with their legs tangled together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty much just pwp. this was not really what i intended. kinks: pegging, orgasm control, spanking, dirty talk, specifically d/s ~things~, etc. also: sorry this took so long to get up.

A month has passed since Kurt walked in on Blaine fucking himself, and there hasn't been a repeat occurrence. But today, Blaine had come home sad after a bad day at work, and Kurt had gotten a brief scheming look in her eyes before coming up to him and kissing him roughly, then whispering instructions for him. He was to strip, lie in bed, and wait. And here he is.  
  
-  
  
He's half hard, lying on the bed in anticipation, when she walks out of the closet in lingerie, which isn’t new, but his eyes are immediately drawn to the glittery black strap-on, which definitely is. He gasps and whimpers as he sees her hand wrapped around the dildo. She beckons him close, next to the bed. She kisses him hard, exploring his mouth, before she pulls away enough to speak against his lips.  
  
"Get on your knees." He obeys instantly, looking up at her with wide eyes. "Suck me. Touch yourself but don't come until I say."  
  
Blaine shudders and opens his mouth as she feeds the cock into it. He moans at the feel of it, having been so long since he'd done it for real. He reaches down to stroke his cock slowly, while sinking down around the dildo, feeling it stretch his mouth wide.  
  
Kurt wraps a hand in his curls and pulls, says breathlessly, "Look at me." He does, looks up with desperate dark eyes and moans as she uses his hair to pull him down a little farther.  
  
"Oh baby, you look so good like this," she coos. "I didn't know you needed this, you're such a slut for my cock, aren't you? So pretty just taking it like you always wanted." Kurt thrusts forward slightly, forcing him to take more. He gags a little and pulls off slightly, leaving shiny saliva.  
  
At her words, he shakes and tries to answer with a muffled, wild, "mm-hmm, "mm-hmm" as he slurps and sucks and she praises him. He jerks his cock faster now, his hips twitching a little. Kurt notices but says nothing.  
  
"You love having your mouth stretched, don't you? You love taking it like a little fucktoy. My little slut. After this I'm going to fuck you," she promises, and with rolling eyes, Blaine comes hard into his hand, pulling off the dildo with a cough and breathing hard. Kurt leaves the hand on his head but switches to caressing it. He leans into the touch as he comes down.  
  
-  
  
After a minute, Kurt clicks her tongue. "Oh, no, B. You didn't do what I asked. Can you tell me what you did wrong?"  
  
For a minute he remains knelt at her feet, stricken and thinking of any errors, before he bites his lip and lowers his eyes. "I came without permission, Kurt."  
  
Kurt takes his chin and brings his head up to look at her again. "That's right. Do you know what I do now, Blaine?"  
  
Blaine thinks again, before answering, "I don't know, Kurt."  
  
Kurt nods. "I have to punish you." She takes note of the way Blaine's breath hitches and his cock jerks a little. "Get up onto the bed, baby," she tells him.  
  
He scrambles to do so, and sits unsurely on the edge. He watches Kurt quickly take the strap-on off of the lingerie with a sad look in his eye. "Are you not going to fuck me?" he asks.  
  
She shakes her head. "No, I'm still going to fuck you. But before that I'm going to spank you. I'm going to ask you a question now Blaine, and I want you to answer it honestly. How are you doing? We haven't done something like this before."  
  
Blaine looks at her with slightly hazy eyes, but rapidly answering with a  "Good, so good. I love you."  
  
Kurt smiles at his eagerness. "Even with the spanking?"  
  
He nods, looking down shyly. "I deserve it."  
  
"Yes, you do, but you're being such a good boy about it. I'm proud of you." Kurt says, pleased with the flush forming on Blaine's face. Of all the things to make him blush.  
  
"Now come here across my lap."  
  
He did so, and there was a little bit of awkward adjustment, but then they were settled, Blaine's  ass pointed a little upward towards Kurt, his soft cock touching her fishnet-clad thigh. She strokes over the curve of his ass, and he shivers. "I'm not going to make you count this time, baby, but we're going to twelve today. Take it and don't squirm too much and then I'll fuck you like you want." She punctuates the statement by spreading his cheeks a little and pressing the ball of her thumb against his hole and he arches into it, gasping. She smiles and pulls away.  
  
Kurt gives him a second before bringing her hand down on his ass. It makes a satisfying crack and Blaine is good, barely flinches. "One." she says.  
  
Two and three are a little harder, on on each cheek, and by four she can see the start of pink smears forming on his ass. She rubs his ass a little after five, the first one he'd really flinched. Despite that, she can feel him starting to harden against her leg, and wonders if it's possible to get him off like this, before filing that away for another time.  
  
Six and seven are on the tops of his thighs, and he stifles a jump at the change in place. Eight, nine, and ten are quick and lighter, a slight reprieve. Blaine's cock is leaking against her now, rutting a little into her thigh and letting out muffled whimpers of pain and pleasure as she finishes, coming down hard on eleven and twelve. With the final number, Blaine gasps, panting a little.  
  
His ass is bright pink, with a few smeary handprints to be seen. He is shaking and as she runs a hand down the slope of his ass to calm him, she feels the heat emanating off.  
  
"You took that so well, Blaine, you're such a good boy for me. Good little slut, owning up to your mistake. I'm going to fuck you now, do you want that? You want a cock filling you up?"  
  
He turns his head to look at her, eyes bright and a little wet, and rasps out, "Yes, Kurt."  
  
-  
  
She lets Blaine flop to the side, rolling onto his stomach, while she stands, putting the strap-on back on and getting lube from the drawer.  
  
She straddles his legs, spreading his ass so she can see him. He breathes in shakily, waiting.  
  
But instead of first coating her fingers with lube, she leans forward and places a gentle kiss to his hole, waiting for a reaction. She gets it; Blaine gasps and appears to try to shove backward and remain still at the same time.  
  
She smiles, pulls him so he's on his hands and knees, and takes hold of his thighs. She breathes out a "If you come before I tell you to this time, the last punishment will seem like nothing. Understand?"  
  
Blaine's nods fervently, choking out a "yes" as Kurt licks a stripe up the cleft of his ass. She circles her tongue around the rim and Blaine groans. He's rocking his hips into it just a little, so she holds onto his thighs tighter as she teases her tongue inside and listens to Blaine whine desperately. He's begging, getting incoherent as he pleads for something inside. She leans back for a second, watches his spit-slick hole clench at the cold air, and gets the lube, finally covering her fingers.  
  
Bringing her hand up, she rubs against his hole, and without Kurt holding his thighs, Blaine pushes back into it. She giggles softly and slowly pushes one inside, a little bit in awe of watching him take it. He quickly asks for two, and she complies, feeling the muscle yield around them.  
  
Blaine hasn't stopped babbling, now a string of "yes"es coming forth from his mouth as he fucks his hips back onto her fingers. He asks for three, and she lets out a breathy sigh, running her clean hand along the slope of his ass. "So desperate, aren't you? Can't wait for me to fuck you."  
  
But she listens, coating a third finger and pushing it into him, thrusting a little faster as she herself gets a little impatient. Up until this moment she has ignored her own arousal, but as she takes her hand from Blaine's ass and brings it down to her pussy, she is a little shocked at just how wet she is.  
  
"Are you ready, baby?" she asks him, and he looks back to her and says "Yes, please."  
  
He looks so beautiful, wild-eyed and sweaty, his hair falling into his face a little and his mouth open wide to pant, that she can't resist kissing him when she takes her fingers out, sucking his protests of emptiness off of his lips. It's a shallow kiss, and only lasts a moment, but when she pulls away Blaine looks even more wrecked than before.  
  
Again, she reaches for the lube and this time spreads it all over the strap-on.  
  
"Hands and knees, baby" she grins as Blaine shakily complies, offering up his ass to her.  
  
She gets close to him, leaning over his back and bringing the toy to his hole, easing in and watching Blaine carefully. He doesn't tense, but works his hips slowly back to meet hers until he's full and moaning, his head drooping.  
  
Kurt uses her hand to spread his ass and looks at his stretched hole, spread wide around the cock. She slowly pulls back and thrusts back in, getting used to the feeling and listening to Blaine moan.  
  
Blaine breathily asks for "more" and she grins, thrusting in hard and relishing in the quiet _slap_ of their skin together. Blaine's hands clench at the sheets and he whines high. He rocks forward every time Kurt pushes in from the force she uses.  
  
She brushes against his prostate and he squeaks, gasping and feeling his limbs start to shake.  
  
"You like that, baby?" Kurt asks, panting, as she repeats what she's just done, thrusting so that the strap-on would stimulate him.  
  
"Oh fuck Kurt, yes, yes _please_ ," he feels content in the way that he hasn't in a long time. He could fuck himself, but it wasn't the same as being taken care of and fucked by someone, feeling their body behind him and around him.  
  
His shaking arms finally give out with one rough thrust from Kurt with an echoing wet slap. He falls to his stomach, head to the side, and Kurt falls with him, breathing loudly.  
  
She adjusts herself, grinding into him and biting back a whimper at the new friction against her clit. She finds a good position for their new placement and pulls back just a little before fucking in quickly, if a little more erratically than before. She leans over him, kissing his neck, and starts to whisper filth in his ear.  
  
"You look good like this, baby. I know this is what you needed now, you needed your little hole to be fucked open by a big cock, needed to be _owned_." she breaks off with a moan.  
  
Blaine's mouth is hanging open, unable to say anything besides the almost constant string of grunts and whimpers.  
  
"Are you close baby? I am. I want you to come when I do, I'll tell you when you can, you've been such a good boy for me. Do you understand?"  
  
Blaine nods as much as he can pressed into their mattress, and she buries her face in his neck, working her hips faster as she feels her orgasm approaching.  
  
She grabs his hand with one of hers and comes, gasping, grinding against his ass. She manages to whimper out "come" to Blaine and feels him shudder underneath her as he immediately complies.  
  
-  
  
She kisses his neck wetly and lazily before getting off him, trying to gently pull out. It makes a squelching sound and she makes a face, taking it off and throwing it off the bed. She pushes at Blaine until he rolls over. "B?"  
  
"Hi" he smiles shyly at her despite everything. He looks absolutely wrecked, completely sweaty and his stomach is smeared with come.  
  
She lies next to him, managing to avoid the wet patch, and caresses his face, watching his eyes flutter shut as he leans into it.  
  
"My beautiful good boy" she murmurs before leaning close and kissing him sweetly.  
  
They pull away a moment later and Blaine yawns, smiling apologetically right after. "Me too" Kurt giggles, and lets Blaine cuddle against her chest as they close their eyes and fall asleep.  
  



End file.
